Scopulus Solaris
by HitokiriRyu77
Summary: Peter is an ordinary guy, with the not-so ordinary habit of fighting gangs. But one day when he comes home and finds a strange girl on his bed, his world is made a lot less ordinary, and a lot more annoying. Rated for languge and violence. War has come.


AN: This is the first chapter, a portion of which has been shown in my other story, Test the Moon. Peter's character, while it started like this, quickly changed and became…something else. What, I'm not sure, but definitely something else. This story has surprised me in many ways, and so I'll probably explore it further at another time. This story is essentially a semi-humorous parody of the traditional "Magical Girl" genre, so Peter, the main character, was designed to be so opposite to any of the stereotyped people in those stories, (and the Magical Guy" genre as well) that it's impossible to see him as anything but a thug. This only worked out semi-properly, as is later seen.

It had been a long, hard day at school, and all he wanted to do was go down to his room and rest until dinner. He had slept lightly on the car ride, and so was less exhausted when he arrived. He opened the door to the basement, letting the dog go ahead. It raced down the stairs, barking. Odd. It had never done that before. Peter shrugged and paid no attention. Calling the dog away from the closed door to his room, he let It outside and went to open the door. Wait...open the door? He always left It open. Always. Why was It closed? Suddenly he was wide awake. He slammed the door open, and snapped on the lights. Two cats stood on his bed, hissing angrily. Lying on his bed, arms folded as if in death, lay a small blonde girl whose hair was in pigtails. she was wearing a flowing white dress that actually looked pretty cool on his green covers. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Peter slammed the door shut and reached down to his sword collection. Picking his sturdiest and best blade, he drew it, ready for anything. The cats arched their backs even higher. As he prepared for an attack, Peter studied the two creatures. One was black, and the other white. Both, however, had a strange golden bald spot In the shape of a crescent. Peter's mind flashed back to an anime show he had seen several years ago. Hadn't it had some cats like this in it? What was it called? "AH! Sailor Moon!" He said, excited that he remembered. The cats jerked as if startled. Immediately Peter put his sword into a nonthreatening position. The cats relaxed slightly, but remained wary as Peter crossed to his bed. He moved to his tiny little stereo and pushed the "play" button. Immediately, heavy metal music pounded out of the speakers, and the girl on the bed leapt up, wide awake and shrieking in panic. She collapsed to the floor and began babbling In Japanese. The black cat moved over to her, and the girl seemed to clam down slightly. The white cat, now recognized as a male, placed himself in between the two and Peter. Peter could care less about the stupid animal. He pointed his sword at the girl and snapped, anger giving his voice a harsh tone. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you even get in this house? Don't you have an anime convention you should be haunting, you cosplaying freak?" The girl gazed at him, then burst into tears. She continued babbling In Japanese. Peter groaned angrily, then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Before he could flip it open, however, there was a furious cacophany of barking from his dog outside, and then an ominous silence. The door suddenly blew in, sending splinters everywhere. Peter, for lack of a better word, screamed "shit!" and covered his face from the flying wood. "What the hell is going on here?" He bellowed, then he saw the creature that had broken the door. It was a large minotaur-esque beast, with a large, heavy sword in its hands. Peter gazed at it, anger conflicting with fear for dominance In his mind. Anger won. "What the freaking hell do you think you're doing? Can't you open the damn door like a civilized person?" The creature turned its eyes on the girl, who was still babbling In Japanese. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me, bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" The creature took two lumbering steps towards the girl, then raised its blade. "Shit." Peter muttered, then he dove across the bed, bringing his sword right into the path of the creature's. The impact nearly drove the sword out of Peter's grasp, but it stopped the creature from attacking the girl. The creature turned angrily to face the boy. "Heh. Now you pay attention to me. Stupid piece of...crap!" He dodged the sword, barely, but his bed was cleaved neatly in half. "Son of a...you're going to pay for that!" Peter snarled. He swung his sword viciously, carving a deep red gash across the creature's chest. It bellowed in pain, and reared back. Taking advantage of the opening, Peter struck again and again, wounding the creature again and again. After a couple moments of punishment, it collpased onto one knee. Peter, his rage now fully in control of his body, swung with all his might, and the creature fell headless to the floor. No blood flowed, but instead the creature turned Into a vapor and vanished. Peter grabbed his cell phone, ignoring the metal still blasting away from the radio, and cycled through his contacts. Finding who he was looking for, he punched the call button. The phone rang three times, then a girl's voice answered.  
"Peter? What is it?"  
"Marta, get your Japanese-fluent ass over here. Now."  
"What? What's wrong? What happened?"  
"I'll explain when you get here. So come. And come armed. You know, bring that dinky saber of yours."  
"It's not dinky! And this from a guy who only ever uses katanas."  
"They're the best swords in the world, and you know it. Now get over here." hHe hung up, and was just about to head outside to check on his dog when his mom raced downstairs.  
"Peter? What happened?"  
"No idea, mom. I called Marta, when she gets here, I intend to have a nice little chat with Miss Cosplaying Crybaby here. Until then, I don't have a clue what just happened. All I know, is that I just fought a minotaur. And when I killed it, it turned into a mist. Oh, and it was after the girl, too. Just to let you know."  
"Oh...oh no! Your bed!"  
"I noticed. I also noticed that I don't have to worry about that pesky privacy concept either. Or that whole, 'keep bugs out of the house so they don't bite me,' thing thanks to the minotaur. Look, mom. Just go get dinner ready, I'll let you know what's happening when I figure it out."  
"All right. Just be careful."  
"No, really?" She left, making it up the stairs just in time to open the door for Marta. The girl raced downstairs, and froze when she saw the destruction.  
"Hell." She breathed.  
"That doesn't even begin to cover it. Now get over here and help me interrogate Miss Cosplay Crybaby, huh?" He gestured to the girl, still crying, on the floor.  
"Aw, Peter, what did you do to her?"  
"Nothing! Honest! She was sleeping in my bed, so I gave her some Metallica to make her repent of that sin, then saved her sorry ass from a minotaur that turned my nice queen bed Into two singles, then yelled at her a bit because she was in my bed."  
"Hmm. She's speaking awfully fast. I'll see if I can get her to clam down, though I can't make any promises."  
"Thanks, Mart. I'll be pacing angrily if you need me."  
"i won't. Don't worry."

Unknown to the pair, four more girls were watching from the tree-shrouded backyard. At an unspoken signal, they attacked!


End file.
